Don't Need You Anymore
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Iemitsu has never approved of Giotto's decision to adopt the abandoned Tsunayoshi. What happens when Giotto has to leave for work and leaves his son in Iemitsu's care? AU, Iemitsu-bashing, Parental!G27 Drabble-ish One-shot.


**Title: **Don't Need You Anymore

**Summary: **Iemitsu has never approved of Giotto's decision to adopt the abandoned Tsunayoshi. What happens when Giotto has to leave for work and leaves his son in Iemitsu's care?

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Parental!G27

**Warnings: **AU, Iemitsu-bashing, Child abandonment, Attempted abuse, Possible OoC-ness

**Prompt: **Giotto left Tsuna for work and Iemitsu is mean to Tsuna

**Notes: **It gets a little dialogue-y at the end. My apologies for that… *bows*

**Beta'd by Lightning515**

* * *

**Don't Need You Anymore**

"Papa… I don't want you to go…" Tsunayoshi whined softly as he tugged at his father's cloak.

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi, but work calls…" His father answered.

At the young age of twenty-three, Giotto di Vongola was the head of the Vongola Famiglia, a vigilante organization whose aim is to help the less fortunate. A year ago, while out on business, Giotto found a young brunet, covered in grim and dirt, shivering alone in the autumn rain. The child looked remarkably alike to him, with the exception of hair color. While they shared the same eyes of liquid gold, the child had chocolate brown hair instead of Giotto's golden yellow. Seeing the child helpless in the rain, Giotto had taken pity on him and had taken the child back along with him. It was scarcely a week later did he decide to adopt the abandoned child, taking the child in as his son. The blond had never seen that much happiness in a child and he had never regretted his decision even once.

Right now, Giotto had to leave for another meeting with his best friend and Right-Hand man, G. Given the nature of his work, Giotto couldn't bring his son along, and had decided to leave him in his external advisor, Sawada Iemitsu's care.

"…I understand…" Tsunayoshi murmured softly. He let go of Giotto's cloak and took a step back, smiling up at his father. "Papa, come back safely, okay?"

"Always." Giotto smiled, kneeling down to press a kiss to the brunet's messy brown locks. He got up and glanced over to his external advisor. "I'll leave him to your care then, Iemitsu."

"Of course, Boss." Iemitsu nodded.

Giotto nodded and smiled at his son again before heading out with G, who stood patiently at the door. Tsunayoshi glanced timidly at Iemitsu, who curtly instructed him to, _"go sit on the couch and shut up"_. The brunet bit down on his bottom lip and quietly did as told. He never told his Papa that he did not like the external advisor ―he never knew why, he just didn't. He did not tell his Papa that he somehow had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, because he knew that if his Papa knew, no matter how important the meeting was, his Papa would have chosen to abandon it for his son.

So instead, Tsunayoshi sat quietly on the couch. But as a child, his attention span was limited, and he couldn't help but fidget every few minutes. Iemitsu glared at him every time and Tsunayoshi would shrink back into the couch. Still, he continued playing with his fingers, and soon, Iemitsu was beyond irritated. The slam of a pen onto the desk forcefully made Tsunayoshi jump as wide golden eyes widened even further in shock. "U-Uncle I-Iemitsu…?"

"Don't call me Uncle, you damn brat." Iemitsu snarled. "Annoying. You're a curse. My curse."

"Un―" Tsunayoshi cut himself off at the almost-murderous glance shot at him. "Mister Iemitsu…?"

"I throw you out and you come back anyway. You're a curse!" Iemitsu snapped. As Tsunayoshi shot him a confused look, Iemitsu chuckled darkly, "You don't remember, do you? What happened a year ago?"

"A… A year ago…? P-Papa a-adopted Tsunayoshi…" The brunet stammered out, pressing himself against the back of the couch. There was something within him that kept screaming, _"Run, __**RUN!**__"_, but Tsunayoshi couldn't move. He was frozen in place, scared of the look of pure, unadulterated hatred in the man's eyes.

"Not that. What happened before that?" Iemitsu asked. "What happened before Giotto found you? Before he decided to adopt you?"

"Wh-What… What happened…?" Tsunayoshi echoed. "I… I don't―"

"―_no! Please! No―"_

"―remember…!"

"―_rat! Annoy―"_

Tsunayoshi sobbed. "I really―"

"―_out! Don't come back!"_

Golden eyes widened in horror as they stared at Iemitsu, who smirked. "Remember now?"

"…o… tou… san…?" Tsunayoshi gasped out, gasping harshly as sweat rolled down his cheeks. "No… No…! Tsunayoshi only has Papa! Iemitsu not Tsunayoshi's Papa!"

"Hmph. Still as annoying as always. I throw you away and you come back, even more annoying than ever." Iemitsu sneered. "You shouldn't be Giotto's son. Giotto is too important to this Famiglia. He shouldn't have to waste his time with a little brat like you."

"…Pa… Papa…" Tsunayoshi sobbed.

"Your Papa isn't here now." Iemitsu smirked. "And neither is any of your… _'Uncles'_." Tsunayoshi cried, harsher than ever, as Iemitsu's face darkened. "Shut. _Up_." Tsunayoshi continued wailing. Iemitsu snarled and strode over to the couch, retracting a hand. He brought it down swiftly, only for his hand to stop inches from Tsunayoshi's face, held in an iron-grip.

"Move, and I'll _break_ that hand."

Iemitsu turned, ready to snap, only to freeze at the blazing golden eyes glaring harshly at him. The external advisor swallowed at the sound of a gun cocking behind.

"By the way, I'm not a saint like Giotto. I don't mind shooting you."

"Papa! Uncle G!" Tsunayoshi sobbed.

Giotto's eyes softened and he glared at Iemitsu one last time before letting the hand go. Iemitsu didn't dare to do anything; not with G still pointing his gun at him. Giotto stepped over to the couch and gently gathered his still sobbing son into his arms. He pulled the brunet close, gently running a hand through messy brown locks as he murmured sweet nothings into the child's ear. Giotto bounced Tsuna gently on his hips as he started walking out, shooting his Right-Hand man a glance, to which he nodded in response. Just before Giotto stepped out of the room though, Tsunayoshi gripped his Papa's suit tightly, and Giotto stopped in his step.

"Tsunayoshi…?" He called softly.

Tsunayoshi bit his bottom lip and lifted his head from Giotto's shoulder. He turned and, while still sniffling harshly, stared at Iemitsu. "Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi only has… Papa… and Uncles… Tsunayoshi… doesn't need you…!"

Iemitsu's eyes widened at the admission.

Giotto felt pride swelling up from within, a small smile slipping onto his face. "Sawada Iemitsu. You are hereby relieved of your duties. G, I want Alaude to take over as the Head of CEDEF. Inform him, and help me apologize to Don Cavallone."

"Tch. Just go already." G scoffed, ruby orbs never letting the former external advisor out of his sight.

Giotto chuckled and nodded. "Let's go, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

That night, Tsunayoshi quietly asked to sleep in Giotto's room and the blond agreed, he himself wanting to keep his son close for a while as well. Tsunayoshi sat quietly on the bed, while Giotto lay on his side, glancing worriedly at his eerily-quiet son. Normally, Tsunayoshi was quick to dive under the bed covers, snuggling into his Papa's warm and protective embrace, but Tsunayoshi had yet to do such a thing ―in fact, he had been quiet throughout the entire day, and the others in the estate were all rather worried.

Finally, after a long period of silence, Tsunayoshi got under the bed covers and snuggled into Giotto as usual, resting his head on his Papa's chest.

"Tsunayoshi…" Giotto called softly. "Please… don't hold in everything… Talk to Papa…?"

"…Did you know…?" Tsunayoshi asked softly.

"…I suspected, but I didn't check into it." Giotto answered. "I thought… _'You're my son now, why should it matter?'_"

Tsunayoshi stayed quiet as he glanced into his father's eyes, as if trying to determine the truth in those eyes. Giotto stared back firmly but gently. He knew Tsunayoshi needed this ―he needed to decide for himself what was the truth, because that was the only way he could believe it, and that was the only way he could move on. Giotto didn't know how long passed, but he knew how relieved he felt when Tsunayoshi dove into his arms again, clinging onto him tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

"Papa!" Tsunayoshi cried softly. "Tsunayoshi will never be a Sawada! Tsunayoshi is a Vongola! Tsunayoshi wants Papa forever!"

Giotto smiled, eyes suspiciously shiny as he replied, "Of course. Papa won't let Tsunayoshi go too. You're stuck with me forever."

* * *

A/N: Another one which I'm not satisfied with the ending. Still, I hope the main part of the fic was still satisfactory. I'm not sure if there is anything confusing, but if there is, feel free to ask me.

Thanks for reading as always, peeps! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
